


Take a Picture, I'll last longer

by lady emebalia (emebalia)



Series: Road to Hell [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Photographer Derek Hale, Sub Derek Hale, stiles in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emebalia/pseuds/lady%20emebalia
Summary: Derek takes more pictures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilykep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykep/gifts).



> This story a birthday gift for Lilykep.  
> Happy birthday, dear.

Derek took a deep breath. Over the last weeks, he had done this a few times but it never failed to feel awkward. And today had the potential to be the most awkward day ever. Or the easiest. Derek had no idea what to expect but he did feel kind of sick now. And this was only a meeting to discuss what they were going to do. But Derek had always been better at showing than telling.

He reached up to brush his fingertips over the slim leather around his throat, he only took off his collar for showers these days, and it did help him to calm down.

Then he took another breath and rang the doorbell.

Only seconds later Erica opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted him with an open smile and then she had him in a warm hug. "Come in."

If she was as nervous as he was, she didn't let it show.

Derek had been here a few times before so while she shut the door behind him, he stepped farther into the apartment. He found Boyd sitting at the kitchen table but when the other man spotted him, he got up to greet Derek.

Derek noticed that Boyd's smile was more forced than Erica's and he made a mental note to make sure that Boyd was comfortable with what they were planning to do here.

They sat down, Derek at the short end of the table while Boyd and Erica sat next to each other on the long side. They were holding hands and now they both were looking at him expectantly while he sat up his laptop. Better take notes and he could show them examples from other photo shootings.

"Okay," Derek said and had to clear his throat before he could continue, this was way more easy with strangers. "I have some ideas but first I need to know what you expect from this and what you're comfortable with."

They wanted something like he'd done with Stiles and they had agreed to let him use some of the photos for his website, the faceless ones, but so far everything had been rather vague. Derek didn't even know who he was supposed to portray in a dominant way and who would take the submissive part.

"No nudes," Boyd blurted out. "I love you, man, but I'm not going to show you my dick."

Next to him, Erica dissolved in laughter but Derek just nodded and typed _no nudes_ into the document he had prepared for this. Erica might be laughing but Derek had taken more than one full frontal picture since he had started his new career as a BDSM photographer. It was a valid point.

"Erica?" Derek addressed her. "What do you think about nudes?"

That sobered her up.

"Ehm, no. No nudes." She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What about topless?" Derek asked.

"I would rather not?" She glanced over to Boyd.

Which was a clear no to Derek so he noted that down as well.

"I have some shots in mind where you can wear one of these tube things?" He awkwardly gestures over his own chest to indicate what he meant. He was trying to keep this professional but he felt the heat creeping up his face.

"Bandeau." Erica nodded in understanding. "I have a few of those. I'm fine with that."

Derek noted that down along with the name for that tube thing, it might come in handy in the future.

"Bare back?" He asked. "And shots from the side? No … you know … nipple or anything … ehm ... I'll show you." He hurried to duck behind his laptop.

"You're cute when you blush," Erica said but she looked with interest at the photos Derek was showing her a moment later.

They were from a session he had with a couple last week. The shots were from the waist up and the woman in the picture was wearing nothing but handcuffs and in some of them a ball gag. In half of them the swell of her breast was visible but only a hint and no nipple at all. Derek had tried to avoid the strategically placed arm but when he had to use it, he had managed to not make it look strategically placed.

For a long moment, Erica didn't say a word, eyes glued to the screen, while next to her Boyd was looking from the screen to her and back again, picturing her in the place of the faceless woman in the photo, no doubt.

"I'm down for that," Erica finally said but then she fixed Derek with a stern look. "But if you start ogling my boobs, I'm mailing Stiles your balls in a box."

"You sure you're not playing into his kinks with that?" Boyd spoke up. He gave Derek a pointed look and it took Derek a moment to remember that Boyd and Erica had been there when Stiles had bought the ball crusher for him.

"I'll keep it one-hundred percent professional," Derek promised and not just because he liked his balls where they were. He wasn't a wedding photographer or anything like that, his photos were very intimate and his models needed to trust him to keep things professional.

If Derek had hoped to find out more about the dynamics of Boyd's and Erica's relationship, he got disappointed. Erica was the more open one of the two so she was the one talking most of the time. She wanted to show off her collar and she liked the idea of a ball gag and Boyd looming over her but she was also talking about Boyd on his knees. And if he could do something with rope? It would look amazing on Boyd's skin.

Derek asked a question here and there but mostly he took notes. He would sort through the ideas later to come up with a series of shots he wanted to do. But he already had some poses in mind.

"Okay, I think I can work with this." Derek read over his notes one last time. Nothing too kinky but he thought that the photos would turn out amazing. "One last thing, though."

Derek saved the file and closed his laptop while he was searching for words.

"I have booked a studio and I would like to use the chance to have a session with Stiles as well," he finally said.

"Okay?" Erica shared another glance with Boyd.

"I'll do one after the other," Derek hurried to say. "Stiles won't leer in the background or anything. But he said that he would be okay with going first and that you can watch if you want."

"I don't want to see his dick either," Boyd spoke up but there was relief in his whole posture.

"You won't," Derek assured them. "What I have in mind with him is a counterpart to the Dom Series. It's basically the same setup but I want to show the other side."

"I definitely want to see that," Erica blurted out and with that, it was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think he'll take pictures of himself?" Erica asked when they were on their way to the studio two days later.

"I don't know," Boyd answered and his tone told her clearly that she had asked this question way too often over the last two days.

The Other Side, that was the title of the series Derek wanted to do with Stiles but he had refused to tell them the details. On Derek's part Erica was pretty sure that he simply didn't know how to put in words what he was clearly seeing in his head, but damn he could at least try. And Stiles was no help either. As chatty as he was, he kept a closed lid on this one.

The Dom Series had been about Stiles as a dom so The Other Side had to be about Derek as a sub, right? But he could hardly take pictures of himself. Especially of him as a sub which most likely would involve ropes and handcuffs and stuff like that. On the other hand, Derek had managed to portrait Stiles as a dom mostly without props.

"Maybe that was the plan." Boyd brought the car to a halt in front of the studio. Stiles' car was two spots over.

"What plan?"

"Keeping us busy wondering what Derek will do with Stiles' pictures so we won't worry too much about our own session." Boyd didn't wait until she had fully grasped the idea and was already out of the car.

"They would never …" Erica hurried to catch up with him. "Okay, Stiles totally would."

Erica hadn't been nervous, not really, but when she now entered the building, the bag with their "props" felt heavy and she found herself searching for Boyd's hand with her free hand. The way Boyd latched on to her told her that his stoic facade was just that, a facade. He was as nervous as she was.

Of course, it was about the photos but Erica had the feeling that she would be less nervous if the photographer was a stranger. Derek was one of her best friends and she was about to get mostly naked in front of him.

"There's Stiles." Boyd nodded ahead to where Stiles was. With his back towards the entrance, he hadn't noticed them yet. He had his headphones on and his front wheels in the air, not unlike that photo Derek had won that competition with. Erica couldn't help but wonder if this was to work off some nervous energy or if he was just his fidgety self.

"Stiles?" Boyd approached him which ended in a flaily mess and Stiles almost on the floor.

"Dude, not cool." Stiles clutched his chest in a dramatic manner. He squinted at Boyd but then he broke out in a broad grin. "You're here."

"Did you doubt us?" Erica stepped up to them and then she had Stiles in a tight hug.

"Derek is doubting himself, doing this with friends is way different than with strangers." Stiles gave them a smile as if he was really proud of them for being here and damn, it went right to Erica's core. She was sure that Stiles didn't mean it in a dom kind of way but with his photo shooting only minutes ahead, he probably was already in the right mindset for that. Erica licked her lips, suddenly she wanted to do this.

"Where is he?" Boyd looked around but they were alone, there was not even someone at the front desk.

"Already in the studio, setting things up." Stiles turned on his back wheels and pushed his chair deeper into the building.

They found Derek at the set, fiddling with the lights.

"They're here," Stiles sing-songed in a pretty good Poltergeist imitation.

"Hey." Leaving the lights, and ignoring his boyfriend, Derek came over to greet them. For a moment it looked as if he didn't know where to put his hands or where to look but Erica solved that with hugging him fiercely.

Stiles was the one who broke the awkward moment when he started to strip.

Derek had said that he wanted a similar setup as for the Dom Series so Stiles had to be barefoot and bare-chested again. Derek helped him with his shoes and socks while Erica tried to look everywhere but Stiles' chest. But damn, that man had some pecs and upper arms. But there were also the scars. They had been visible in the previous pictures so Stiles didn't seem to mind that other people saw them but Erica didn't want to stare too openly.

Once Derek was satisfied with Stiles' state of nakedness, he still had his jeans on and it looked as if it would stay that way, he tousled Stiles' hair with some gel until it looked as if he'd just fallen out of bed.

"Are you really okay with us being here?" Boyd asked when Stiles moved over to the set. "We can wait outside."

But Stiles had none of that. He shooed them over to the back where they could sit and watch without being in the way.

They took their seats and then they watched Stiles and Derek in the set. It did look professional and for some reason it made Erica breathe easier.

At first, Stiles looked stiff and nervous but then Derek said something to him in a low voice which made him laugh. Derek took a few pictures of that which seemed to be enough for them to forget that they had an audience.

They must have talked about this beforehand because Stiles knew exactly what Derek wanted him to do.

However, what Derek was trying to achieve here, Erica had no clue. For the most part, he was on his knees, crawling around Stiles. It looked more silly than anything else.

Erica glanced over to Boyd and then they both had to fight the giggles building up in their chest.

"Isn't this the same as before?" Boyd whispered when Derek got the flogger. It had been the only prob he had used before and so far it was the only one he was using today.

Derek only took a few pictures with Stiles and the flogger and then they were done. Erica glanced at her phone, almost two hours. It didn't feel that long.

Stiles looked happy but exhausted when he rolled out of the set.

"Your turn," he said with a wide grin. "I'll wait outside."

"No," Erica hurried to say and with a confirming glance at Boyd she said: "You can stay if you want."

"It's only fair," Boyd added.

Erica had no idea why she was putting another layer of uncomfortable on this but she didn't want Stiles to sit outside alone.

So while Stiles got dressed, she and Boyd undressed and then they were standing in the middle of the set.

It was awkward.

Derek started them off easy, they both could keep their pants on for now and Erica had her bandeau to cover her up but she still felt naked and exposed. She didn't know where to look and what the hell was she supposed to do with her hands?

"Okay, turn to each other," Derek told them. "Put your arms around each other, let your foreheads touch. Now close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Erica felt Boyd's strong arms around her, his body pressed against hers and the soft puffs of his breath on her lips. With her eyes closed, she smiled.

_Click_

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it weird, getting a boner over pictures of your friends?" Stiles asked, squinting at the screen of Derek's laptop.

Derek just rolled his eyes at him and continued clicking through the pictures he'd taken earlier. This was the raw material, he had to pick out the best and polish them before he could send them over to Boyd and Erica but judging by their reaction to what they had seen on the small screen of his camera the session had been a success.

And judging by Stiles' reaction to the photos, this could be the beginning of an interesting evening. There was a reason Derek was saving the pictures of Stiles for last.

Derek looked at the photos with a more professional eye but he had to admit that they had turned out almost as good as he had pictured them in his head.

There was the one he had started with, a close up of their faces with their foreheads touching. They had their eyes closed and they both were smiling.

Then he had done a series with Erica, he had wanted to give Boyd more time to adjust.

Faceless ones with her collar in the center, he had cut right under her nose and just above the bandeau which made it look as if she was wearing nothing but the collar.

Then the same setup but with a big ball gag, her lips stretched around the rubber ball.

She on her knees with Boyd standing behind her, a hand around her throat, forcing her head up.

Boyd behind Erica with his arms around her.

After easing Boyd into this, Derek had done a series with him. And rope.

Close-ups of Boyd's arms bound behind his back, Erica had been right, the white roped looked amazing on his skin.

Boyd in a rope harness, kneeling at Erica's feet.

Derek skipped through the different poses.

"I like the couple ones best," Stiles said. "They have a great dynamic."

"Hm," Derek agreed when he came to the last pose. They were both naked from the waist up and embracing each other. Just a couple being close but the way Boyd had his hand in her hair and they were looking at each other, yeah, it definitely did something to Derek.

"Okay, enough of that." Stiles clapped his hands. "Show me my pictures."

The photo session with Boyd and Erica had been just like any other private session but the one with Stiles had a different purpose. It was the counterpart to the Dom Series and Derek intended to publish them as such. So when he opened that folder, he did it was a butterfly feeling in his stomach.

Just like the Dom Series, they were black and white and they featured Stiles in his chair, wearing jeans and nothing else. But now Stiles' face was visible.

In the previous pictures, he had been kind of distant and dominant in a very demanding way. Stiles was dominant in these too but in a completely different way. The first series had been about how Derek saw Stiles, these were about how Stiles saw Derek.

The first pose was similar to the throne picture but Stiles was smiling down at the viewer, at his sub presumably kneeling at his feet.

A close up of Stiles' hand, reaching out to the camera.

The flogger dangling from his hand and his face only half-turned towards the viewer, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Stiles was smiling in all of the pictures, his posture relaxed and open, he was secure and confident in his role. And still, there was never a doubt who was in charge here.

"Wow," Stiles made, for once speechless.

Avoiding his eye Derek just skipped through the poses. Every single picture was screaming _I love you_ and _I'll take care of you_ at him. Derek swallowed around the lump in his throat and had to not so secretly wipe a tear from his eye, damn, these pictures really struck a cord.

Once he had reached the end, Derek skipped back to his favorite.

Stiles was leaning forward a bit, an open smile on his lips, and he was reaching for the man behind the camera. Derek just wanted to lean into that touch, maybe rub his cheek into Stiles' palm and just sink into the feeling that his dom would take care of him.

"This is how I see you," Stiles broke the silence which by now was borderline to uncomfortable. Derek hadn't expected these photos to get to him this much. But Stiles' voice was raspy as well, looked like Derek wasn't the only one affected by this.

"Show me." Without even thinking Derek pushed his chair back and sank to his knees. Just like in the picture Stiles welcomed him with an open hand, cupping his cheek. Derek closed his eyes and rubbed his face into Stiles' palm. He half expected him to make cat jokes but Stiles just let him do whatever he wanted and after a moment the hand slipped to his neck where Stiles started to gently dig his fingers into the short hair there.

"I'm going to take care of you."

Derek let out a sigh and let his body relax. He could stay like this, maybe rest his head on Stiles' knee while Stiles massaged his scalp but Stiles had other plans. So after a moment, he urged Derek to stand up and then Stiles ushered him over to the bedroom.

Derek didn't know what he had expected but just slipping under the covers naked, with his collar on of course but nothing else, and then just lying face to face with Stiles was not what he'd expected.

"Relax," Stiles said and then brought their lips together for a gentle kiss. "I'll take care of you."

At first, they just kissed, slow and tender, as if Stiles had no care in the world but it didn't take long and his hands started to wander. While he nipped at Derek's bottom lip, his hand ran ghost-like over his flank. Stiles' other hand was on his chest, just resting over his heart.

Under Stiles' attention, Derek closed his eyes and sank deeper into the mattress. This was nice.

Eventually, a hand found its way to his butt, gently kneading the muscle before the tip of a finger dipped into his cleft. Stiles' tongue in his mouth and his finger at his entrance, both probing and teasing, short-circuited something in Derek's brain. Derek moaned into Stiles' mouth, a sound so needy and desperate he would be embarrassed about it but it made Stiles basically purr into the kiss so Derek didn't really care.

Derek couldn't help it, he bucked into Stiles' hip where he found an equally hard erection but when he inched closer to get some friction, Stiles stopped him with a firm hand on his hip.

"Not yet," Stiles whispered into his ear and while his mouth was there he used the change to nip at his earlobe.

Derek let out a frustrated groan, not that he had expected to get release any time soon. This wasn't a hardcore scene but it was a scene nevertheless.

"Turn around."

Derek rolled to his other side and a moment later Stiles' mouth was back, now working its way along the line of his neck. But more importantly, Stiles' finger was back as well, this time slick with lube.

Stiles opened him up slowly, working in one finger after the other until Derek was fisting the sheets to keep his hands from his aching cock.

"Please." Derek buried his face in his arm, he was close to biting the meat there just to ground himself.

"Please what?" Stiles asked. His hand stilled but with his fingertips, he was tapping his prostate.

"Please …" Derek licked his lips while he tried to ignore the jolts of pleasure deep inside him. "... please let me come. Please, I can't … please."

"You're doing so good." Stiles kissed the nape of his neck. "I don't want to hurt you, I have to open you up thoroughly before I can fuck you. You can hold out a little longer. For me?"

Derek jerked his head in a nod while tears were leaking out his screwed shut eyes.

Derek didn't know for how long Stiles dragged this out, he felt open and lose, his prostate swollen and tender, and Stiles still kept fucking him with his fingers.

Then, finally, Stiles withdrew his fingers and took a way too long moment to wipe his hand before he got Derek's hips in a firm grip.

If Derek had thought relief was close, he couldn't have been more wrong. Stiles fucked him the same way he'd fingered him before, slow and deep, guiding Derek's hips in an agonizing slow back and forth.

Stiles came with a shudder, spilling his release deep in Derek, and only when he'd caught his breath, he reached around to touch Derek's by now slick with pre-come erection for the first time.

It only took a few slow strokes and Derek came over Stiles' fist with his softening cock still buried deep in him.

"There you go." Stiles stroked him through the waves of his orgasm.

Later Derek fell asleep in Stiles' arms, warm and content, with the good feeling of being loved and cared for.


End file.
